


Fanarts: April (Northern Lights)

by candream



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the sharp, unforgiving plains of the Canadian Arctic, Erik has since long adapted to a life in solitude. Separated from civilization, dedicated to his research, there is nothing he would want to change. So, of course, the arrival of Charles Xavier violently upends everything Erik ever thought he needed. For better or for worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanarts: April (Northern Lights)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [April](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384865) by [nextraordinaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextraordinaire/pseuds/nextraordinaire). 




End file.
